villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oppressors
The Oppressors, and possibly specifically the tyrannical ruler Plu-Lax, are the main antagonists of the 2015 FilmCow film, Detective Heart of America: The Final Freedom. They are invaders from the future that wish to prevent OUYA from going back in time to erase their Ylem managing machine from history, as it is what allows them to rule the Universe. Background The Oppressors reside in the far future, where they have mastered the manipulation of Ylem, ie. the very fabric of existence. They rule the Universe with an iron fist, to the point where there is no free will, only "prime will". They forced slaves to build a Ylem-manipulating device (the slaves made it in the shape of a heart as a final act of defiance), and with this they can change anything in any time period. However, a small portion of the mysterious species was against this vicious rule and formed the group the Open Universe Society. They built an Ylem arranger of their own, named OUYA. However, this device was inferior to the heart-shaped one used by the Oppressors, as its changes to existence could be modified after they'd been applied, whereas the original Ylem arranger created a scar in the fabric of time so that its changes could never be undone. Hence, Open Universe Society sent OUYA back in time to, with the help of Detective Heart of America, hopefully make use of the Oppressors' own machine to make sure the Ylem arranger was never created, thence freeing the Universe from their relentless control. Role in the film After OUYA effectively manages to erase America from history, it is replaced by the land of Fug, and only Detective Heart of America and a few of his friends are left to remember the existence of USA. The Oppressors detect this case of Ylem manipulation, and a handful of troops are sent to Earth to track down OUYA, conveniently bringing their Ylem arranger with them. They first appear when Detective Heart of America attempts to recreate America with the help of natives, and they instantly cause everyone to worry, as they evidently have the power to kill anyone with a mere touch. Everyone in the area is slaughtered, but Detective Heart of America is sent back to Earth by Jesus, and decides to join the rebellion against the Oppressors. The detective meets up with his friend Goreslax, but she can't get her car to start driving. Terrifyingly, an Oppressor is sneaking up on them at this very moment, and Goreslax suggests it might have put sugar in the gas tank, to which Heart of America responds that it is very unlikely. It turns out Goreslax simply had the parking break on, but before the Oppressor can attack, it is crushed by a briefcase from the sky that contains Chess Mate. Eventually, the rebels gather in a hotel and find out that OUYA is the leader. OUYA lets them in on a few details, for instance that the Oppressors are hiding out in a nearby JW Hotel, which consequently makes everyone in the room jealous. OUYA doesn't give them a lot of the story, and Detective Heart of America kicks it in the middle of the night for erasing USA, which causes it to play a recording from the Open Universe Society, where the truth about the Oppressors and OUYA's goal is revealed. Detective Heart of America goes back to sleep. The next morning, the Oppressors mercilessly slaughter almost everyone in the hotel, but OUYA and Heart of America manage to escape to the JW hideout, where they find a portal to the Oppressors' Command Nexus in the bath. OUYA asks Heart of America to lift it up to the heart-shaped Ylem arranger, so it may undo the creation of such a horrid device, but the eagle refuses, instead using it himself to turn everything into America, essentially dooming OUYA and the Open Universe Society. In the credits, the American flag slowly turns into an alien flag resembling the Oppressors' masks, indicating they eventually did take over. Trivia * The Oppressors are the darkest FilmCow villains to date, as they have no redeeming comedic values like Carl the Llama and the Pink & Blue Unicorns. ** Furthermore, they have the highest kill count, slaughtering a vast majority of the protagonists in the film. * The Oppressors resemble steampunk Dementors. Category:Omniscient Category:Tyrants Category:Supremacists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Internet Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dark Forms Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Mute Category:Murderer Category:Inconclusive Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Betrayed Category:God Wannabe Category:Slaver Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Oppressors